DESCRIPTION (as provided by applicant): The NIH roadmap has, among its goals, to promote studies designed to improve public understanding of biomedical and behavioral science, developing strategies for promoting collaborations between scientists and communities to improve the health of the public. To address these goals, we are proposing to create a unique partnership between Nuestra Comunidad Sana, a program of the Next Door Inc. located in Hood River, Oregon and researchers at Oregon Health and Science University in Portland, Oregon. In this pilot project, we will undertake specific aims to: 1) To create a community-based participatory research partnership between Nuestra Comunidad Sana, a program of the Next Door Inc. and Oregon Health and Science University designed to enhance collaboration between community and research partners;2) To use popular education and participatory action techniques to inform and engage Hispanic families participating in an ongoing program on organic farming (Harvest Fiesta) about key research methods and findings in health and disease, particularly those associated with occupational farming, home gardening, and nutrition;3) To evaluate the impact of the educational program on knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors regarding occupational farming, home gardening, and nutrition and on scientific literacy, and to assess mechanisms for dissemination of information from active participants in the program to other neighborhood members. The Harvest Fiesta Program is a peer network that supports the establishment of organic home gardens (growing healthful produce) among Hispanic families and assesses its impact on nutrition and exercise practices among participants. Measures include a formal assessment of each family's nutritional status and food choices before and after their garden is implemented. The program also builds community and self-sufficiency through neighborhood gardening in ways that honor and utilize traditional skills and Hispanic culture. Though 10 families were initially selected to take part, this number has grown to 40 families due to successful neighborhood connections. Though successful in implementation, the program would benefit from two features that could be provided by research partners: 1) An educational program that would convey scientific information about occupational farming and pesticide exposure, and nutritional research methods and results in a format that program participants can understand;and 2) Qualitative and quantitative (mixed methods) evaluation expertise that would provide a vital foundation for ongoing community-based research focusing on Hispanic communities in Oregon. The NIH roadmap has among its goals, to promote studies designed to improve public understanding of biomedical and behavioral science, and to develop strategies for promoting collaborations between scientists and communities toward improving the public's health. To address these goals, we are proposing a unique partnership between Nuestra Comunidad Sana, a program of The Next Door Inc. located in Hood River, Oregon and researchers at Oregon Health and Science University in Portland, Oregon that is specifically designed to use community-based participatory research methods to inform and engage Hispanic families participating in an ongoing program on organic farming (Harvest Fiesta) about key research methods and findings in health and disease, particularly those associated with occupational farming, home gardening, and nutrition.